Construction sites, major industrial properties, riverbeds, caissons, mine shafts and the like have a tendency to collect wastewater. This wastewater must be removed to enable construction to take place on the construction site or cleaned to remove toxins and the like from riverbeds. The wastewater that collects in those locations contains dirt, soils and other solid particles. These solid particles create a high suspended solids level within the water. A standard way of measuring water quality for suspended solids is by turbidity readings as Nephelometric Turbidity Units (NTU). Water that is removed from a wastewater site must comply with specific discharge limitations prior to being discharged to surface water, such as a fresh water stream or river. Thus, water that is removed from a wastewater site must have a regulated minimum NTU level prior to discharge.
Oftentimes, wastewater also has a pH level that is either well above or well below accepted discharge limitations. Thus, wastewater must also be treated with pH adjustment chemicals in order to comply with the discharge limitations.
Previous systems and methods for reducing suspended solids in wastewater rely on gravity separation of solids within a clarifier. Gravity separation involves treating the wastewater with chemicals and then allowing the treated wastewater to sit in a tank until the suspended solids separate from the wastewater by gravity. These gravity separation systems typically require a minimum retention time of about 30 minutes even with enhanced solids separation techniques.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for the treatment of wastewater that increases the speed at which the wastewater can be treated. Furthermore, a need also exists for a system and method for the treatment of wastewater that is fully automated. Further still, a need exists for a system and method for the treatment of wastewater that utilizes a minimum amount of chemicals to reduce pollutants and operating costs.